My Friends Tigger
My Friends Tigger & Pooh is a computer animation television series, based on Winnie the Pooh by A. A. Milne. The television series features Winnie the Pooh and his friends, including two new characters: a 6-year-old red-haired girl named Darby and her dog Buster. Although Darby appears to be the main human friend of Pooh and the gang, Christopher Robin still appears sporadically. Developed by Walt Disney Television Animation, the show premiered on The Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block on May 12, 2007.The show's theme song was written by Jellyfish lead singer Andy Sturmer and is sung by former Letters to Cleo singer and co-songwriter Kay Hanley. In Season 2, an Adrienne Bailon version was released on May 18, 2007 and Adrienne Bailon sings the theme song. Cast *Chloë Moretz as Darby (USA) *Kimberlea Berg as Darby (UK) *Dee Bradley Baker as Buster/Woodpecker *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Beaver/Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Oliver Dillon as Lumpy the Heffalump *Kath Soucie as Kanga *Max Burkholder as Roo *Struart Erlenborn as Christopher Robin *Tara Strong as Porcupine *Mark Hamill as Turtle *Rob Paulsen as Raccoon *James Arnold Taylor as Skunk Production crew *Executive Producer - Brian Hohlfeld *Line Producer - Angi Dyste *Director - David Hartman *Director - Don MacKinnon *Editor - Jhoanne Reyes *Production Manager - Craig Simpson Episodes Season 1 The airdates provided are the North American airdates, some of the episode had aired earlier outside the US before being aired in the US ("Darby's Tooth and Nothin' But the Tooth" / "Snow Problem Roo" being prime example, having aired on Playhouse Disney Europe and Playhouse Disney Asia in October 2007, almost two months prior to its North American premiere). Season 2 The actual Theme Song is not changed, however Chloë Moretz (USA) and Kimberlea Berg (UK) as Darby (replacing Kay Hanley) is now singing the Theme, and a few animation pieces in the song is changed because of this, as well as a new song played occasionally called "The Question Song". The new version of the theme song and opening credits have been retroactively added to the repeats of Season 1 episodes, although the wording of old song was not replaced in the program's closed-captioning track. However "The Question Song" sung by Chloë Moretz/Kimberlea Berg replaces the thinking song in most of season 2's episodes. One of the episodes was broadcast in the UK before broadcast in the US. Season 3 Owl and Gopher * Owl and Gopher have not made any appearances in the series, although the Beaver in the series loosely resembles Gopher and Woodpecker loosely resembles Owl. However, In The Direct to DVD film "Tigger and Pooh and A Musical Too", when Beaver guess the right password to go to Tigger's side of the wood, Tigger disappointedly says "I Miss Gopher". DVD releases *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie November 20, 2007 *''Symphony For A Rabbit/Tigger Goes Snowflaky *''Friendly Tales'' March 4, 2008 *''Darby, Solo Sleuth/Doggone Buster''*''Darby's Tail/Tigger's Delivery Sevice''*''Pooh-Rates of the Hundred Acre Wood/Tigger's Hiccup Pickup'' *''Hundred Acre Wood Haunt'' September 2nd, 2008 *''Super-Sized Darby/Piglet's Lightning Fightening''*''Eeyore's Trip To The Moon/The Incredible Shrinking Roo''*''Eeyore's Home Sweet Home/Rabbit's Prized Pumpkin'' *''Tigger and Pooh and A Musical Too'' April 7th, 2009 External links [http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/myfriendstiggerandpooh/friendlytails/index.html My Friends Tigger & Pooh DVDs] Disney's My Friends Tigger & Pooh Official site * *[http://www.tv.com/my-friends-tigger-and-pooh/show/67005/summary.html My Friends Tigger & Pooh] at TV.com *[http://atv.disney.go.com/playhouse/tiggerandpooh/menu.html United States Disney Playhouse website] *[http://www.disney.co.uk/DisneyChannel/playhouse/myfriendstiggerandpooh United Kingdom official website] *[http://kidstvmovies.about.com/od/myfriendstiggerandpoo1/fr/myfrtigpoohr.htm My Friends Tigger & Pooh Review] at KidsTVMovies.About.com references Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2007 television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:Winnie-the-Pooh television series Category:Animated television series Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Playhouse Disney shows